HyperDragon Ball
by SonicFanFlame
Summary: Goku,Vegeta,Teen Gohan,and Appule(OC) have been wished to go to a different dimension to learn a regular lifestyle. When they get there, they have everything but normal. They get separated and find a semi-peaceful life, until the Console wars started. Will they get back? Who is Appule? And why does Goku eat all of Neptunes pudding? Find out and read. ADOPTION. READ CH.8
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

**Hello and welcome to my story. I have a lot to say before we continue, so skip if you please. This is my first crossover, and first Hyperdimension and Dragon Ball(Z, GT) story too. I think I have a plan to go with this. Upload this story on Sunday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Not counting this week. The characters in this story are as follow. Goku(16), Vegeta(16), Teen Gohan(15), Appule(15), Neptune(16), Noire(16), Blanc(15), Vert (17), Nepgear(14), Uni(14), Rom(8), Ram(8), and Histoire(?). The goddesses are immortal, so they stay the same age. Chi Chi has a minor entrance, but nothing important. By the way, it's rated T because of sexual inclinations and some cussing from Blanc and Vegeta.I also wanted to say...The saiyans can't transform, not because of GT logic, because...OPness, that's why. I also can't describe for anything, so if you get lost, search up some things. I will do better in the future. Also starts a year before the androids came(DBZ). Let the story begin.**

* * *

"WHO IS THE PERSON TO SUMMON ME?" New Shenron, the basically dragon in the Dragon Balls that grants wishes to whoever finds all seven.

"I am. My name is Chi Chi, and I have two wishes to make."

"STATE YOUR WISH."

Chi Chi was Goku's wife, with black long hair and a Chinese dress. She decided to have it long to impress Goku, which it did. Recently, a 15-year old (African American or black) saiyan 5'0 with the hair of Goku, and a white t-shirt with Jeans named Appule came and warned Chi Chi of the future. Why he did it, she doesn't know, but he said that Goku dies(Not a shocker to her) but he stayed died, because unhappy with his life. Which leads to the death of Vegeta. Appule brought Teen Gohan here from a messed up future and gives him to Chi Chi, because this universes Gohan needs to train a _lot_ more now. Chi Chi decides to wish them somewhere peaceful.

"Are you sure Chi?" Gohan asked Chi Chi

" first wish is that Goku and Vegeta are 16 with the same memories, but not the transformations." Chi Chi said with happiness. Appule was shocked at the wish, same goes for gohan, why would she need to do this? As if she read their minds, she answers.

"For them to have a full life of peace."

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED."

'Secondly, send them to a peac-" Chi Chi starts but gets cut off by Gohan.

"To a peaceful and a place with people like Goddesses, and send me and Appule too." Gohan says looking at Appule, an Appule a nod. Chi Chi didn't care enough to yell at her other dimension son, just because she didn't want them to be bored.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. FAREWELL."

"Bye Mom"

"Bye honey"

"See ya Chi."

"Bye Appule."

"Also, do you remember how to wish us back? You go to the-" It was too late, and he was gone

* * *

(With Goku and Vegeta minutes before)

"Hmm..."

"What Vegeta?"

"Kakarot I don't think calling me from Earth in my spaceship does anything for you." Vegeta said a little angry about the sudden call, wearing his Blue Saiyan spandex and his armor over it. Kakarot is Goku's saiyan name.

"Well I feel weird, I'm younger and can't transfom anymore. I though you could tell me." Goku said, confused about the situation. If he had to guess, he was 16, with his training clothes.

"I can't either, and I also feel younger. Is it because of...y-"

"You can transform? Ok. Oh, I get it. Shenron has been summoned, must have been the wish."Goku said happily about his conclusion, but Vegeta was in a state of panic,

"...Kakarot! Someone is making us weaker, to kill us! Why else would someone make that wish!?"Vegeta states. The conversation was supposed to continue, but they were teleported to a new land, and that folks is Hyperdimension Neptunia! Wait, why is the dimension named after Neptune. It's complete bull-

* * *

(In Planeptune)

Neptune, the purple spiky haired girl with purple eyes, is sitting in her room, playing a game called"Sonic Adventure 2: Neptune's arrival" Nepgear, the younger sibling with with long purple hair and same purple eyes is messing around with technology. Histoire, little blonde girl on a flying book, warns them of something coming down from the sky. They go quickly to the scene(At the balcony).

"It's probably just a person Histy, I'm sure it's fine. I mean, that means something important is happening."

"Not all people are like you! Try to catch it! :{}" Histoire says as the persons falls on the balcony.

"No! We should have did something!" Says Nepgear, who has been silent the whole time.

"H-h-he is...de-" Neptune starts to say, but the person gets up without any marks or stuff.

"Um...hello?" The mysterious person says as he gets up from the fall.\

"My name is Goku, nice to meet ya." Goku says shaking Neptune's hand.

"You must be her older sister. Nice to meet ya too," He says while shaking Nepgear's hand.

"How dare you say that! I'm the older sister and my name is Neptune, don't forget it!"Neptune says, extremely angry about it particularly today, because Vert had to tease her about being small, in more ways than one!

"I'm Nepgear, and welcome to Planeptune!"

" Planeptune? Never heard of it before. I guess that's how Neptune got her name." Goku said, looking at the town below. It looked...different from where he lived, no human-like animals, and the town name is weird too.

"If you didn't know, Neptune and Nepgear are the Goddesses of this land.(==_==)" Histoire said, little angry and surprised he never heard of it. Goku doesn't look to shocked, but still confused.

"Never heard of you guys, where am I?" Goku says questioning.

"You are in Gaminindustri!"

* * *

 **Don't go easy on me. Review and tell me what I did wrong. And I won't continue until 3 reviews, so see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2 Saiyans Meet Goddesses

**Three reviews already? Man, that is awesome. I saw stories with over 1000 reviews(no names) That amazes me. Now I will go over some misunderstanding. I KNOW THE NAME APPULE IS USED FOR A FRIEZA SOLDIER! I didn't realize it until I played Xenoverse. Also, I will work on the stories when I'm not uploading(Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday). So expect at least one or two stories a day. Anybody going on a trip July 4th? No, because I am. And I know it feels rushed, because I am not used to...this exactly. So lets continue with the story.**

* * *

"Gaming industries?" Goku asked, even more confused then before. Perhaps he should get in good with these goddesses, and then start training to impress Chi...when did he start training to impress? I guess when Vegeta said women like strong men, but that's a different story.

"...Oh, I get it. You lost your memory when you hit you head. When need medical attention now!"Nepgear urges Histoire, but it looks like she is busy contacting someone.

"I have full memory. I live on Earth with one..." He starts, but then stops himself. He thinks he gets it now. No _good_ bad guy would send me to another dimension with my memory still intact. Vegeta came too, possibly, since he saw him disappear. And Future Trunks didn't warn him of this. Maybe it was that kid...Appule! The name of someone else...can't think of it. He said I was depressed, and Vegeta killed himself. Seems OCC to me. **DONT BREAK THE WALL!** Ok! Fine. I still feel younger...He sent me here to have a new life, and get married again. Where he went, is a question that can't answer. What am I saying, he didn't do that.

'Yo! You seem a little stressed. You okay." Neptune says.

"Can I work for you."Goku says suddenly, adjusting to his life already

" Sure, Gokey, you can be are butler" Neptune says, giving him a nickname,

"Ok, sure." Nepgear says.

* * *

(In Laststation) (Gohan P.O.V)

I am falling from space. I think this dimension has a lot of falling. While falling, I see four different countries it seems like. And I'm falling in the one that looks the least fun, and black. I don't favor the color, but I do like Purple and Green, which It seems like two of them are. There is a white one to the right of me. I suppose I have to stay here for awhile. I guess it looks fun...Now that I get a closer look, it looks even _less_ fun and peaceful. It's a mechanical place with some factories. I'm falling in a balcony...oh wait I see someone, I shoul-

(Regular P.O.V)

Noire is out on the balcony, bored and has nothing to do. Maybe she should call Neptune and Nepgear, but she thinks she'll be ok. _I have this feeling someone is going to fall me...no way. No one would fall-_ Noire is interrupted by a kid who fell on her. Uni would have heard that, but she was too into a game called "Start Of Duty: White Ops"

"Ughhh...I should have been more specific about falling...I just remember, I can fly. I feel like a idiot right now. Oh well, hey lady! Are you ok?"

"...I'm fine, I am used to random people falling on me, and tackling me. What is your name?" Noire asked, _maybe he can work for me,_ Noire thought. They could use him for a mascot, and to do quest. Noire and Uni usually work more on the town and stuff, then quest. So they need someone strong to help them.

" My name is Son Gohan. Where am I? I came from a different dimension, and my planet is called Earth."Gohan explains quickly, hoping to get to the next part of his new life.

"Different dimensions huh? Well, my name is Noire, Goddess of Lastation, and I have a little sister named Uni, a Goddess candidate. This land is called Gamingindustri. There are four places to go or live, Planeptune, the place for adventurers and SEGA gamers. Recently, they teamed up with Lowee, since the have no consoles, and put most of their games on their systems, like the Wee, and the Wee U. There mascots are people like Sonic and stuff. Lowee are for people who like the fantasy type and stuff. They have the 3DRS, a handheld which stands for The 3D Ram system, and the 2DRS which stands for 2D Rom system. They have mascots like Mario and Luigi. Leanbox is more for people who like 'bust' and has more of a fun theme. They have their newest addition, L Box one, or Leanbox one. Lastation is for the smartest of people and hard workers. We have things like Lastation 4." Noire explaned.

"Well, that was a long explanation." Gohan says, a little confused about those names that sound familiar. Maybe there was something like this in his world, but he lets it slide for now.

"How do I make a living here?" Gohan asks out of the blue.

"You can work for us as a-"

"I don't do _that_ kind of work Noire." Gohan says, thinking of something completely different from what she was going to say. Blushing, Noire corrects him.

"I...I don't even like you like that.(Baka)I was just going to give you a deal that, if you live with us, you can be are general, and do the quest for...1,000 credits a month."

"Deal, since I don't have to pay taxes." Gohan says happily.

"Goddesses don't pay taxes. We force them." Says a younger girl who is probably Uni. _She came out of nowhere_ Gohan thought.

"Oh, Uni. Meet our new roommate who is going to do quest for us. Gohan." Noire states happily

* * *

"I feel a disturbance in the force" Neptune says while beating Goku in a video game.

"Don't reference that out of nowhere." Nepgear says, keeping the score.

"No, I really felt a disturbance at Lastation Nep jr."Neptune tries to convince her, but it doesn't work.

* * *

(In Lowee)(Warning from here on out)

Rom and Ram decided to play dodgeball against their older sister, Blanc, who wasn't ecstatic about it at first, until she started playing. She was happy that she could vent her anger without destroying a building or almost killing something or kill something or hurting someone or- **WE GET IT!**. Anyway, she was having fun, until the best anti-hero crashed in the building.

"HEY! Don't crash in here like that, dummy!" Ram said to the guy as he got up, without any injuries.

"Are...you okay...mister?" Rom said, worried about him. Apparently, he was okay from looks, but he could have some brain damage.

"I'm okay girl. If you knew about Frieza, this would be nothing." Vegeta states calmly, but he was not calm. He walks to the window, to see a fairy like fantasy. _WHERE THE FUCK AM I!? DEFINETLY A DIFFERENT PLANET FOR SURE! Calm down Vegeta, I just have to find Kakarot...wait, someone was using the dragon balls, we are younger, so we must have tel-_ Unfortunately, Blanc decided to start asking questions.

"Who are you?

"I don't remember talking to you girl. Stay out of my business."

"You crashed in _**my**_ place, it seems all the reason to ask about your business."

"That was not intentional. Look, I have no time for your questions. Where am I?"

"Gamingindustri, Lowee."

"Is that a continent, or country."

"The world."

"So, Lowee is a country."

"Yes."

"Any available houses?"

"No."

"Can I stay for the while?"

"Only if you can beat me in a fight."

"You? In a fight?"

"Chicken?" Blanc says, getting cocky already.

"hahahahahahahahahaha! If I can destroy planets, this will be a piece of cake." Vegeta says, getting into a stance. Rom thinks they should stop, Ram thinks the opposite.

"100,000 credits on Blanc." Ram says. Rom thinks she shouldn't bet, but she had to...

"Nope...1,000,000 credits on Vegetables." Rom says, going all in in this bet.

(2 minutes later...)

Vegeta was clearly ok, but Blanc was tired and beaten. So she decides to transform.

"You think you won? I will show you my lovers spot...MY WHITE HEART." Blanc said, clearly unfazed by the innuendo.

* * *

"Another disturbance." Neptune says on her sleep.

"What is with her?" Goku asked.

"She hit her head." Nepgear explains.

"Just like me! Even though I was a baby"

* * *

"HA! I get it." Rom said uncharacteristically. Ram looked at her in disgust.

"WHAT?! Why? How do you know what s-" Before she finished her sentence, Blanc transforms into White Heart. He was an easy target, since he was only a little taller than her, by like, 4 inches.

"Look author, just because I made a innuendo like that in DBZ abridged(saiyan saga) doesn't mean-" Vegeta couldn't finish his sentence as she sent him to the wall. He gets up immediately and punch her in the face, making a mark. She retaliated by smashing him with her hammer. Soon enough no one could see how fast they were going, until Mina appeared.

"Guys...guys." She was trying to get the attention of the two sparring, but she couldn't get it. Resulting in the worst thing to scream yet. Could be a PG-13 thing. If you take it that way.

"I AM SOAKING WET, AND YOU JUST STAND DOING NOTHING BUT PENTATRATING EACH OTHER WITH YOUR HANDS AND A GIANT HAMMER THING." Mina screamed, and all who heard what she had said, had a sweat drop form, except for Rom, who was blushing. Rom read a lot of 'medical books' because she was aspiring to be a doctor once she grows up...yeah, I'm a idiot.

"Now that I got your attention, she said someone fell into her balcony named Goku. Do you know him stranger?" Mina asked Vegeta, to which he replied.

"That's kakarot. He should be fine. Hey, is it possible to travel to different dimensions?"Vegeta ask, making everyone but Mina confused.

"Yes, we did it actually(Hyperdimension Victory) but we had to use Histoire, because she had contact with her other self" Mina explaned, which made everyone but Vegeta 'oh'. _I thing histoire doesn't exist in my world. So the dragon balls are the only one's that can teleport us as we know. Connecting the dots...Either someone wants us to live a happy life, or wants us out of the picture. I say the later, since we can't transform. We still can train though, as I just fought the one named Blanc. And the transformation she did the was as strong as Frieza, lucky I'm still 2x as strong as Frieza. So the first seems likely._ Before he can continue, Rom calls out to him.

"Vegetables...you can...stay with us..." Rom says shyly, but Ram disagrees. Blanc allows him to stay, and be her right hand man...and babysitter. He doesn't know that, _but whatever_ , Blanc says in her mind.

 _Fuck me..._ Mina says in her mind and out loud. _She sounds like a woman on her period,_ Vegeta thinks.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I just don't even care anymore. I am Vegeta , prince of all saiyans!"

* * *

(In Leanbox)(Appule P.O.V)

Damnit all! I'm in the damn sky!I HATE HEIGHTS! I'll just speed up the process by doing it flying down faster. I'm on a balcony, maybe I should've finished my university college before coming here. And maybe learn how to go SSJ(Super Saiyan-Jin) I guess going to university two times and getting a major in math and chemistry was enough. Enough talking, I'll walk in and just find the room they live in. Lots of video games and anime. I could live here. I see COD and HALO. They are different, but the same. _Walking, walking, and I see a door._ This door should lead to the people in this house that looks like a castle.

(Regular P.O.V)  
Vert and Chika are playing, Four Goddesses Online, when someone opens the door. He is as tall Neptune, and not someone they know. They were in the middle of defeating the rarest boss, **The Crystal Elemental Dragon** , so they didn't mind it until they were done. He was okay though, getting a _view_ like this was rare in itself. Two hot girls plaing video games... They got done with the boss and tried calling out to the boy.

"Hello! Anybody home." Chika called out, but no one answered. Eventually(5 minutes) Vert tried something else.

"If you don't speak this instance you are grounded!" Vert thought this was a good idea, because he looked young and lost...

"I'm fifteen, sixteen in one month, grounding is not my forte." The teen said. He finally got out of the trance. He looked around again...what is that poster of two boys back their? _I don't like it._

"So you decide to speak huh?" Chika said, smirking at the kid.

"I was waiting for you guys to get done."

"We were done five minutes ago!"

"...oh"

"Sooooooo, what were you doing this entire time, you looked _lost_ in something, or someone." Vert said, bouncing her chest, and smirking at the blushing boy

"I was... thinking about where I am, can you tell me by the way?" Appule asked, thinking the conversation would swa

"We are in Gamingindustri, and this is Leanbox. Welcome fellow gamer to the best in the land!"

* * *

 **Damn, took a long time to do this. I paced myself for only 200 words per hour from 1:00 to 9:00. I think it came out alright. So next update will be on Sunday, so show some support. An Mina is not what you think she is...(Dirty) The next two chapters are going to be about Planeptune and Lowee.**


	3. Chapter 3 Neptune and Blanc

**Hello! I don't have a lot to say yet, but I bet I will later down the road. So this chapter will be about the close relationship between Planeptune and Lowee, and how th** **ey got so close. I have everything to say know. This chapter gets a shower scene, enjoy it, because that's half of what you will get for lemons. and it's not even that. Rated M for tis chapter so the FanFictions Gods don't have my butt.**

* * *

(Planeptune)

Nepgear and Goku were doing the paper work while Neptune was doing some quest and grinding. It wasn't hard for Nepgear, but Goku was having trouble, because he never went to school, only some lessons from books the His master gave him. He got done eventually, then Neptune came back, and they started chatting.

"You said that Planeptune and Lowee were in a alliance of sorts. How did that start?"

"Well, it all started when we didn't have a console anymore..."

* * *

(Flashback)(3 years ago)

 _Neptune and Nepgear were actually working when the news was broken to them. Nepgear was sad, but she could live with it, but Neptune was devastated, she almost started crying until Nepgear pulled her into a hug telling her it will be okay. She was there for a hour before she stopped crying, and went to bed at 7:00, not before eating her desert puddng of course. When she woke up, she had a great idea and told Histoire. She could ask Blanc for help, since she needed help, and Blanc could use more publicity. Histoire agreed, but told her to bring Nepgear with her, just in case Blanc tried to bargain more. Once they got to Lowee's Basilicom, they went up to Blanc._

 _"Hello my dear Blanc, I have a question to ask you."_

 _"Is it about what happened yesterday?"_

 _"Technically, so I was hoping to let are games in your consoles."_

 _"Ok...what do I get out of this?"_

 _" You get to sell you consoles in my place, with me getting 40% of the credits. And, you can use our mascot." Neptune had hoped Blanc was going to say yes, which she did, but she had one more rule in the agreement_ _._

 _"You have to come here from 1:00PM to 3:00PM, and my sisters get to go to your house."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"One, so we can discuss business, two, so my sisters can play with Nepgear, three, they asked me to go several times yesterday, one hundred times the last two weeks, and lastly, to make Noire jealous."_

 _It was no secret that Noire had some type of feelings about Neptune, no one knew what, but it was fun to tease her Lately, Noire has been distant, maybe she had a way to get everyone on her side? We don't know, or maybe she finally admits she is a loner._

 _"I agree-"_

 _"WAIT!" Nepgear says, making sure everyone heard that for miles._

 _"What Nepgear"_

 _"What will Neptune be discussing with you? What will you be doing."_

 _"Business."_

 _With that, only Nepgear left. Blanc and Neptune stays. They were quiet until Blanc offered her to go to her room._

 _"Okay, what boring business matter will we discuss Blanc?"_

 _"Video Games."_

 _"What about it?"_

 _"Let's play..."_

 _With those words, they played Mario or Sonic games with each everyday, and passed it off as business. They have gotten close since then, exposing some secrets that were should have been left unopened._

 _"I...sort of like girls..."_

 _"And? Who doesn't"_

 _"I mean like, I don't like guys."_

 _"Oh...I thought that was normal? I asked Histoire about it, she said it was normal."_

 _"Why did you ask...?"_

 _"Ummm... I like-_ _"_

 _"Not the point. I also hate women who brag about chest size"_

 _"Why? I guess I know why you hate Vert."_

 _" She could have been cute if she didn't brag about it. Damn Thunder Tits"_

 _"You said she could be cute?"_

 _"Why are we talking about this?"_

 _"You said you wanted to play Truthy or Dare me."_

 _"Okay, I dare you to call Noire and say you love her, and describe her, a lot"_

 _Yes, they were weird. Yes, they were best friends. Yes, they did call Noire. Yes, it was on speaker phone, and yes, it got awkward pretty fast._

* * *

"Do you know what they do now?" Goku asks, he was confused(he is a lot huh?) They couldn't be talking about business now, since it's been three years.(She only told half of the story)

"Whatcha talking about?" Neptune said as she comes in the room. She clearly didn't hear them through the door.

"Nothing sis, only about how you and Blanc are Business Partners sort of now." Nepgear says oblivious to the fact that they weren't supposed tell her, which got Neptune to blush.

"Well, Gokey can you head over to NLLSB she called and said she is having trouble with her Sister. I have to meet Blanc for business," Neptune says, NLLSB stands for,"Noire's Lonely Lastations Baslicom." They decided to have codes for everything. Even a _special_ need call. Anyway, he went to Lastation, and brought Nepgear with him.

* * *

(In Lowee)(Blanc P.O.V)

I set up my room for today. Lots of movies...or _business_ as other people thought. She couldn't have Vegeta be here, so he sent him to Lastation to spy on them. It would be fairly easy since he didn't need to hide much, he could just ask. Neptune is coming over... I'm a little worried, I never had someone here like this. I participated in group activity sometimes, but never alone, especially Neptune. It's like _that_ terrible fanfiction made by IF. It was made in her spare time sure, but she coupled up everyone. Me with Neptune, Nepgear with Uni, which might happen, Noire is alone, herself with Compa, and the twins. If I wasn't so cool about it, I would have _killed_ her. Anyway, I have popcorn, pudding, fruits, and soda. Hopefully she doesn't stand me up...this does sound like a date now that I think about it.

"Hey Blanc, Neptune is here for Business...wow, more set up for the movies then I thought." Mina said as she walks in. She should have knocked before coming in like that! Before I can even say anything, she says something surprising, to say the least.

"I didn't now my little Blanny had a date!" Just as she said that, Netune walked right in...I don't know what to feel. Flustered, Pissed, or just shocked. So I decide to say something.

"It's not a...date!" From what I can tell, I sound in denial and I'm blushing. Mina gets _a_ message, what that is, I don't know, but I really think that's a bad sign.

* * *

(Regular P.O.V)

Neptune decided to try to distract Blanc with the Movies. She had been blushing, but no one noticed, to Neptune's pleasure.

"Ummmm, lets start the movie now."

"Let's do something else first" Blanc had said that this was going to be more than movies, but she never told her what. With a swift movement, she grabbed a bowl with dares. The group had decided to put in dares for a ultimate party that they were going to have, and they got a copy of it. So they each grabbed only one dare. Neptune's dare was pink, which meant something romantic or steamy(PG-13 for this episode of course) and Blanc got a blue one, which meant friendly.

"My dare says to...um, have a shower with a voted person." Neptune says, which had Blanc blushing a lot. Neptune already had a shower with friends(Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory) so she was sort of ok with it.

* * *

This is the only one. One more later down the road(It will get weird for pure people)IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA NAKEDNESS, SHOWERS AND BATH PARTS ,AND GIRLS ONLY IN THOSE SHOWERS, SKIP! Not a lot of details, but enough to give a visual:)

They were in the grand bath already. Neptune was excited, while Blanc was already covering her boobs for no reason at all.

"We still have are clothes on buddy, no need to cover your clothes."

"Yeah...okay" She starts taking off her clothes until Neptune stopped her.

"What was yours...?"

"Mine says to slap Noire." Blanc says as she tilt her head in confusion.

"I put that in there. It was funny when I told her I put something like that in. Let's take a shower already!" So they undress, and start up the shower. Blanc wants this to end before someone comes in, by that she means Mina. She got done with the front side when suddenly, Neptune starts washing her back it was nice until she got low. She washed everywhere and I mean _everywhere_. It started getting weird. Blanc decided to pour water on her backside the nether regions. Neptune started moaning a little bit. They ended up splashing water on each other until 5:00 PM.(Neptune came at 4:00 PM.)

* * *

They got out and saw Mina outside the door.

"You realize everyone in the universe heard that right?

"That's a exaggeratsion Mina."

"Not how you say that Neptune."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"Let's leave."

"I agree."

"HEY! I'M NOT DONE QUESTIONING YOU YET!"

Fortunately for them, Neptune was pretty fast, so they avoided her and got to the room. Then, they started watching the movie. It was a romance adventure movie, something they could both agree on. It started off with action and ended up with a lot of romance. When Neptune went to grab a popcorn, she felt a soft, warm popcorn. When she tried to put it in her mouth, it pulled away.

"Why...are.. you trying to eat my hand?"

"Oh. That was your hand, well..."

"Well?"

"I thought it was popcorn!" This was one the many things that happened between the movie. They had thought it would be more relaxing, well Neptune did. It ended up being more fun and random then it should have been. They got a call from Vert, and it wasn't like any other calls.

"So...I heard you two are dating now. I thought Uni would be the first one to date someone, and by that I mean Nepgear." In the backround you can hear someone saying, _you should have called tomorrow. They are in the middle of something._

"One, we are not dating step sis, two Uni will not lay a hair on my kool sister, she will make her not pure, and three, HOW DID YOU GET ANY INFORMATION!" Neptune said. The reason Neptune called her step sis Is because the four main _goddesses_ have the same mom technically, but different bodies, and it makes Vert feel less lonely.

"Well okay _sister_ , wait until I tell Iffy the news! She will publish her book, lol."

"Verty, you don't use lol in a phone call."

"You can if you want to."

"Iffy is more serious that, she would be happy for us."

"So you are dating."

"SHUT THE HELL UP **********************************!"Blanc said, making me censor everything she says. Apparently, Chika and the Appule is laughing hard at Vert's face. While Neptune was hiding in the back of their couch. With Vert, everything was normal until a knock on the door came. It sounded familiar, but it was too hard to spot for Nep and Blanc.

"Huh? Shot? Assassin? Okay I will hurry up!" Said Vert as someone else picked up the phone.

"She will be back. Something came up that is important for my lady to go somewhere so quickly."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Appule. You must be Blanc. You sound nice and hotter than Vert said." With that, he got a swift slap to the head by Chika, "OW!" and he hung up the phone.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! We have a Nepgear and Rom and Ram up next. By the way, there is a secret little thing, that if you find it( I won't tell you if you did) you know the plot for chapter 5 and 6. Stay tuned for later today and review**


	4. Chapter 4:Nepgear, Rom, and Ram

**Welcome to chapter 4! Hopefully you are ready for the next chapter. The feels would be real, if I write it correctly. I have nothing more to say but enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Nepgear, Rom, and Ram.

Nepgear and Goku were playing mobile video games when going to Lastation while she was gone. It wasn't hard for Nepgear, but Goku was having trouble, because he never played video started chatting.

"You said that Planeptune and Lowee were in a alliance of sorts and that Rom and Ram came to Planeptune?"

"Well, it all started when we didn't have a console anymore..."

"Not the whole story again"

"TOO LATE! Heheheh."

* * *

(Flashback)(3 years ago)

 _Neptune and Nepgear were actually working when the news was broken to them. Nepgear was sad, but she could live with it, but Neptune was devastated, she almost started crying until Nepgear pulled her into a hug telling her it will be okay. She was there for a hour before she stopped crying, and went to bed at 7:00, not before eating her desert puddng of course. When she woke up, she had a great idea and told Histoire. She could ask Blanc for help, since she needed help, and Blanc could use more publicity. Histoire agreed, but told her to bring Nepgear with her, just in case Blanc tried to bargain more. Once they got to Lowee's Basilicom, they went up to Blanc._

 _"Hello my dear Blanc, I have a question to ask you."_

 _"Is it about what happened yesterday?"_

 _"Technically, so I was hoping to let are games in your consoles."_

 _"Ok...what do I get out of this?"_

 _" You get to sell you consoles in my place, with me getting 40% of the credits. And, you can use our mascot." Neptune had hoped Blanc was going to say yes, which she did, but she had one more rule in the agreement_ _._

 _"You have to come here from 1:00PM to 3:00PM, and my sisters get to go to your house."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"One, so we can discuss business, two, so my sisters can play with Nepgear, three, they asked me to go several times yesterday, one hundred times the last two weeks, and lastly, to make Noire jealous."_

 _It was no secret that Noire had some type of feelings about Neptune, no one knew what, but it was fun to tease her Lately, Noire has been distant, maybe she had a way to get everyone on her side? We don't know, or maybe she finally admits she is a loner._

 _"I agree-"_

 _"WAIT!" Nepgear says, making sure everyone heard that for miles._

 _"What Nepgear"_

 _"What will Neptune be discussing with you? What will you be doing."_

 _"Business."_

 _With that, only Nepgear left. Blanc and Neptune stays. Nepgear wen back home to finish her work when she saw Histoire getting tossed by the little kids._

 _"Can you please- EEKKKKK!" Histoire tried to say but was tossed by the kids. Nepgear decided to step in and stop what was going. So Histoire went back to her place and left the three Goddesses Candidates._

 _"Do you want to spy on our sister?" Ram asked Nepgear._

 _"No! Why the goodness would I do that?"_

 _" Please... ...it will be fun..."_

 _"...Fine. I not doing it for you anyway!"_

 _"You should not take advice from Uni. Tsundere is not you style."_

 _"You're right." So they decide to spy on there sisters. They put camera's in their sisters room to spy on 'Business'. They said things like,_

 _"It won't fit in!"  
"Push it harder."  
_ _"I know you like it!"  
"When it's my turn to be on top, I will destroy you."  
"I will come for you. HA! I beat your tank!"  
And other things amongst that. They closed it at the first. After that, they played a few video games, and Rom told Neogear a secret._

 _"I...haveaIQof300andBlanconlyhas250."_

 _"What the goodness? Can you say that again, but slower."_

 _"*SIGH* I have a IQ of 300 hundred and Blanc only has 270."_

 _"Woah! That's amazing! Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _"I haven't told anyone yet. I just didn't want to seem weird, so I never tried to hint at it. I also made the 3RS series. Ram made a design and I made it happen."_

 _Ram didn't have so nice news to tell her about. This was a month ago._

 _"I was...almost killed."_

 _"..."_

 _"Yeah, it was a surprise to me too. The person said, 'I almost had you. I wish it went as easy as the other two'."_

 _"THE OTHER TWO?!"_

 _"I asked her the same thing, but she left after that."_

* * *

"Do you know where the killer is now?" Goku asks, he was worried. _Other two, must mean Goddesses. The only one that could have been killed Is-_ before he can answer, Nepgear's phone starts ringing.

"Hello. What is happening? Why are they crying?! Oh...Sorry Histoire, I just didn't want to worry anyone. Yeah, I know. Okay, I will be there right away."

"What is happening Nep G?"

"I...have to go back! Continue, I will catch up." Nepgear said. Goku scratched his head and continued on his journey, until he saw The Rare Red Dogoo. No one has defeated it yet, and it was a quest, so he decided to fight it.

"Kame-"

"DOOOGOOOO!"

"Hame-"

"DOOOGO?"

"HAAA!" As Goku blasted him with his Ki Blast. He got the goods, and found his staff that he had as a kid. It buffed his power by 200,000 power(1,000 in the game in power) so, it was minor, but it was a good.

* * *

(Planeptune Basilicom)

Nepgear was here as soon as the call got to her. On the floor was a shot Rom, and Ram crying while Histoire is fixing her up. She tried to ask what happened, but histoire was busy. After 10 minutes, they made a call.

"She only got shot in the Ribs. She I going to make it, only her Ribs will be a little broken." Histoire said.

"Who shot her?"

"A assassin Nepgear, we have his mark, that is a ribbon with skulls, which says that Planeptune is next."

"WHAT?!"

'Yes...we have to tell everyone this information. The first went back in time, to kill-"

"They didn't necessary go back in time Ram. They could have erased or memories. They killed _a_ Candidate , and did something to Uni, and shot Rom." Histoire said as she saw Nepgear with a shocked face. She didn't know why, so she asked.

"Because Uni wasn't dead Yesterday, or today. Does she have a certain type of poison that doesn't poison them until a specific thing happens, like not having the will to live?'

"Not exactly, she has poison that will go of next week, because no poison takes longer than that. Either that, or there is someone else that we don't know off."

"Then we have to tell everyone in Lastation!"

"I will go, you guys stay here." Histoire says as she teleports to Lastation. Ram and Nepgear ended up taking her to the spare bed, when Nepgear started crying.

"Don't cry dummy, because if you cry, I cr-cr-cry. WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ram ended up crying herself to sleep, and Nepgear slept with Rom tonight and spoke very few words.

"I thought our fun times would never end. Rom, never give up and never-" Before she continued, Rom interrupted her.

"You know, I only got shot...yeah, that sounded a lot better in my head."

"ROM! I am so glad you are awake. I love you!" Neptune says, hugging Rom as much as she could.

"YOU TRAITOR!"

* * *

 **And that's the end. By the way, she meant in a sisterly way. So, who said that? Why are they here? And who is that candidate that died? Find out, in Chapter 6. Sorry for the shortness.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hiatus Chapter

**Hello again! I have to write this down again, no not the chapter, the author notes. So I know it ha been a while, but I am back. And i'm coming back hot.**

 **Neptune: It has been a month dude!**

 **I know! I just got lazy and stopped. Then I had family business and blah blah blah. I really have to write this again. So yeah. I tried to make a fighting feel to it, emphasizes on the tried part. I have a new schedule to tell you about. Saturdays and Wednesdays is when I will upload. Saturdays is because I have a streams to watch so writing is hard and stuff. Hopefully, I upload it Saturday. So I hope you enjoy. (The rest is not something you need to read, but you should)I am starting a new fanfiction. So I have two things in mind, you can also request.**

 **Neptune: You sound desperate.**

 **Shut it! Anyway, the first thing I have in mind is a fighting tournament!**

 **Neptune: Someone is doing that already.**

 **Not a regular one. A multiverse fighting tournament!**

 **Neptune: Sooooooooo original.**

 **Only one person is doing that...that I know of, anyways. It also is in Dragon Ball Z.I think that MIGHT go for that over my second idea. Speaking of, it is high school!**

 **Neptune: Many people did, and are doing it.**

 **You should be more like Neptune in the games.**

 **Neptune: Sorry, I have a habit of judging.**

 **Anyway, it is a crossover high school. With Sonic!Yeah, I know, it is not the best idea, but is isn't regular high school. It is...SuperHero High!Lame name I know, probably going to change it. Stay tuned for next week. I will only be doing one, sadly, so pick one people!In the reviews, because I haven't tried polls yet.**

 **Neptune: He also is starting to say this. He does not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, or Dragon Ball Z.**

"Do you know where the killer is now?" Goku asks, he was worried. _Other two, must mean Goddesses. The only one that could have been killed Is-_ before he can answer, Nepgear's phone starts ringing.

"Hello. What is happening? Why are they crying?! Oh...Sorry Histoire, I just didn't want to worry anyone. Yeah, I know. Okay, I will be there right away."

"What is happening Nep G?"

"I...have to go back! Continue, I will catch up." Nepgear said. Goku scratched his head and continued on his journey, until he saw The Rare Red Dogoo. No one has defeated it yet, and it was a quest, so he decided to fight it.

"Kame-"

"DOOOGOOOO!"

"Hame-"

"DOOOGO?"

"HAAA!" As Goku blasted him with his Ki Blast. He got the goods, and found his staff that he had as a kid. It buffed his power by 200,000(1,000 in the game in power) so, it was minor, but it was a good.

* * *

(Leanbox)

"Huh? Shot? Assassin? Okay I will hurry up." Said Vert as Appule picked up the phone.

"She will be back. Something came up that is important for my lady to go somewhere so quickly."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Appule. You must be Blanc. You sound nice and hotter than Vert said." With that, hegot a swift slap to the head by Chika, "OW!" and he hung up the phone.

"Why did you slap me!?"

"You are NOT here to flirt, so hurry up!"

"It would be nice of you to tell me what to do?"

"Rush to Lowee. Neptune and Flat Chest need to get over to Lastation, and stat!"

"Yes, my lady. One question though, why are you calling her flat chest?"

"Me and Vert made up all kinds of nicknames for the other goddesses, like noire is BHT, Black Heart Tsudere."

"What is my nickname?"

"Homeless if you don't hurry up!"

"Yes my lady."

(1 Week Ago)

"So, you are from a entirely different dimension, for the peace of four people?" Vert asked, curious about the boy. He was small, but saod he was 15, which shocked them.

"Yeah, I also quit my job as a Time Patroller, to make sure I don't get calls from them."

"Time Patroller?"

"Yeah, recently there was a demon god trying to destroy time, making his own world. The crazy things I get into."

" you have a place to live?"

"That is a stupid question Chika, of course he doesn't. You can live with us sweetie." Vert said.

"Really?"

"Yes, but under one condition."

"Yeah?"

"Be my little brother!" Vert said, causing everything to be quiet. Even time stopped for more than a second.

* * *

"AHCHIII! Something is very wrong with the universe, I can't even sneeze right."

"NEPTUNE! Stop it, Goku is thinking there is something wrong with _you_ now."

"I actually think this is normal for her."

"HEY!"

* * *

"I am fifteen."

"Still younger than me."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Are you the oldest out of the group?"

"Physically, yes, but mentally no. Lastation came first, next Planeptune, than Leanbox, and finally Lowee."

'Does it go like that for the sisters?"

"No, it is...Nepgear first, then Uni, and lastly Rom, and Ram."(The author would like to say that he based the ages, off when their console-counterparts was released. Planeptune gave me a bit trouble, but yeah.)

"Why don't you have a little sister?"

"..."

"You don't have a answer do you?"

"IT IS SO UNFAIR THAT I DON'T HAVE A LITTLE SISTER AND THAT BLANC GETS TWINS, I MEAN EVERYONE LIKES ME, AND I HAVE ENOUGH SHARES, WHY DON'T I HAVE ONE! I SHOULD-" She went on a rant on how she should have one, and that she has more shares then Planeptune and stuff. Chika takes this time to show him to his room, which was the, "In case I get a little sibling, or twins" You would be surprised at how much games where in here. They have all the games from Leanbox, Lowee, and Lastation.

"Whoa! This room is awesome. Thank you."

"No problem. Now, I need to get back to playing with my darling Vert."

(In the woods)(Present)(Appule)

These woods are a bit creepy. I thing I made a wrong turn...Whatever, I will just call them and tell them to meet up in Lastatation, if I am not there in thirty minutes.I can just text them about the situation...And done! So now, all I have to do is make it there safely. Even if these monsters try to stop me.

" **Hold it there boy!** " I turn around to see a dark glow in a humanoid form. _Evil energy I presume. Whoa! It's power is even greater than Gohan in super saiyan form...How?_

"W-W-W-ho a-are you?" I say, stuttering.

" **I am a power like no other...I AM A GOD!** " It says as it throws me against a tree. Ow! That hurt! I rub the back of my head to realize I am bleeding. I get up, but it punches me back down.  
" **Tell the others... . .Them.** " It says and flys away. I try to fly to the Basilicom in Lowee, but I only end up at the door step before passing out.

(Lastation)

"Why do you try to deny it!"

"It is not denial, it is the truth."

"I know you Cosplay Noire, just tell me the truth." Uni said, trying to force her sister to answer. Without Gohan to play with, she usual walks the halls. She became more a emotional a week ago, putting people around her in a tough spot. Right now she found out that Noire was cosplaying an anime.

"ANIME SUCKS."

"YOU SUCK."

"THIS IS CHILDISH."

"JUST ADMIT IT! EVERYONE LOVES ANIME...or maybe that is why you don't have friends."

"HEY! I do too have friends. You are my friend."

"I am your sister. "

"Wow...low blow sis, low blow."

"So...do you like anime?" Uni said, while Noire leaves the room. Noire shuts the door so Uni doesn't get in. The truth of the matter is, her favorite anime is Nepruto, and she didn't want anyone to find out that she liked it the most, next to,"Hyperdragon Ball X." Currently, the X warriors are trying to defat Freezer, a Space Tyrant. Besides the point Uni smashes the door open to find it on.

"Sooooo..*smirk* what is the show?"

"I-I-I don't know..."

"Then give me a letter that is not in the title"

"...oh, C!"

Uni then looks at the recording files, to see a whole bunch of anime. "The Vegetables of Grisia" "Orelmo""Four Goddesses: Animation" and lots of others. The two that she recorded the most,"Nepruto" and "Hyperdragon X."

"Ok...so, are we going to watch anime back in me room-"

"Shut up, just SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!" Noire said, with a sudden outburst. Uni looked said, she was going to leave when **, BOOOM!...** Everything thing was silent... Uni has been, shot! She falls to the ground when Kei comes in, witnessing what had happen. She had a note on her hand, and looked at Noire seriously. It didn't last long, as Noire fainted. Gohan comes back with a smile on his face.

"I just finished ten quests. Also, someone is at the- WHAT HAPPENED?!" Gohan immediately went to Uni, picking her up, and ran to the nurse and back under one minute.

"Here, this explains everything." Kei said, giving him a black note.

* * *

(In Lowee)

"I guess I should start going back to Planeptune." Neptune says as she starts going towards the door, but then, Blanc received a text. She motioned for Neptune to come back as she started reading the message.

"Urgent message. Hello, this is the guy that talked to you on the phone before, Appule. I know, weird that I texted you instead of calling, but I need to focus. I was told by the CPU of Leanbox, Vert, to take you to Lastation for something, I don't really know. It was so important that she ran their. So anyway, if I'm not there in 30 minutes,go there by yourselves, I assume the oracle will fill you in. Hopefully, see ya later."

"Hmmmmmm, interesting, I wonder what was so important that Vert ran there?" Neptune said, questioning the person. Maybe Arfoire is attacking the town?(Hyperdimension Victory is when this takes place) No, that couldn't be it, because that wouldn't require all the Goddesses.

"I don't know Neptune, but lets wait the thirty minutes." Blanc says, and Neptune agrees.

(30 minutes later)

Blanc started to go to the door. Neptune was trying to say that he was going to be here, but Blanc didn't listen. She went out the door the and saw a horrific scene. A guy, all bloodied you in a combat suit that was blood, but is red now...

* * *

 _In the next episode_

 ** _"I was in your Home world, found a lab, and fused with a Green Thing."_**

 _"Cell..."_

 _"HOW DARE YOU TRAITOR?!"_

 _"I didn't know..."_

 _"Calm down Vegeta."_

 _"I will kill you!."_

 _" **Try me...**_ "

 _"Is Rom okay?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"Welcome home...Lexy."_

* * *

 **I think I did a good job today**

 **Neptune: You did good.**

 **Thanks, review and follow for more.**


	6. Chapter 6:DEMON? Uni shot?

**Hello again! I have to write this down again, no not the chapter, the author notes. So I know it ha been a while, but I am back. And i'm coming back hot.**

 **Neptune: It has been a month dude!**

 **I know! I just got lazy and stopped. Then I had family business and blah blah blah. I really have to write this again. So yeah. I tried to make a fighting feel to it, emphasizes on the tried part. I have a new schedule to tell you about. Saturdays and Wednesdays is when I will upload. Saturdays is because I have a streams to watch so writing is hard and stuff. Hopefully, I upload it Saturday. So I hope you enjoy. (The rest is not something you need to read, but you should)I am starting a new fanfiction. So I have two things in mind, you can also request.**

 **Neptune: You sound desperate.**

 **Shut it! Anyway, the first thing I have in mind is a fighting tournament!**

 **Neptune: Someone is doing that already.**

 **Not a regular one. A multiverse fighting tournament!**

 **Neptune: Sooooooooo original.**

 **Only one person is doing that...that I know of, anyways. It also is in Dragon Ball Z.I think that MIGHT go for that over my second idea. Speaking of, it is high school!**

 **Neptune: Many people did, and are doing it.**

 **You should be more like Neptune in the games.**

 **Neptune: Sorry, I have a habit of judging.**

 **Anyway, it is a crossover high school. With Sonic!Yeah, I know, it is not the best idea, but is isn't regular high school. It is...SuperHero High!Lame name I know, probably going to change it. Stay tuned for next week. I will only be doing one, sadly, so pick one people!In the reviews, because I haven't tried polls yet.**

 **Neptune: He also is starting to say this. He does not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, or Dragon Ball Z.**

"Do you know where the killer is now?" Goku asks, he was worried. _Other two, must mean Goddesses. The only one that could have been killed Is-_ before he can answer, Nepgear's phone starts ringing.

"Hello. What is happening? Why are they crying?! Oh...Sorry Histoire, I just didn't want to worry anyone. Yeah, I know. Okay, I will be there right away."

"What is happening Nep G?"

"I...have to go back! Continue, I will catch up." Nepgear said. Goku scratched his head and continued on his journey, until he saw The Rare Red Dogoo. No one has defeated it yet, and it was a quest, so he decided to fight it.

"Kame-"

"DOOOGOOOO!"

"Hame-"

"DOOOGO?"

"HAAA!" As Goku blasted him with his Ki Blast. He got the goods, and found his staff that he had as a kid. It buffed his power by 200,000(1,000 in the game in power) so, it was minor, but it was a good.

* * *

(Leanbox)

"Huh? Shot? Assassin? Okay I will hurry up." Said Vert as Appule picked up the phone.

"She will be back. Something came up that is important for my lady to go somewhere so quickly."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Appule. You must be Blanc. You sound nice and hotter than Vert said." With that, hegot a swift slap to the head by Chika, "OW!" and he hung up the phone.

"Why did you slap me!?"

"You are NOT here to flirt, so hurry up!"

"It would be nice of you to tell me what to do?"

"Rush to Lowee. Neptune and Flat Chest need to get over to Lastation, and stat!"

"Yes, my lady. One question though, why are you calling her flat chest?"

"Me and Vert made up all kinds of nicknames for the other goddesses, like noire is BHT, Black Heart Tsudere."

"What is my nickname?"

"Homeless if you don't hurry up!"

"Yes my lady."

(1 Week Ago)

"So, you are from a entirely different dimension, for the peace of four people?" Vert asked, curious about the boy. He was small, but saod he was 15, which shocked them.

"Yeah, I also quit my job as a Time Patroller, to make sure I don't get calls from them."

"Time Patroller?"

"Yeah, recently there was a demon god trying to destroy time, making his own world. The crazy things I get into."

" you have a place to live?"

"That is a stupid question Chika, of course he doesn't. You can live with us sweetie." Vert said.

"Really?"

"Yes, but under one condition."

"Yeah?"

"Be my little brother!" Vert said, causing everything to be quiet. Even time stopped for more than a second.

* * *

"AHCHIII! Something is very wrong with the universe, I can't even sneeze right."

"NEPTUNE! Stop it, Goku is thinking there is something wrong with _you_ now."

"I actually think this is normal for her."

"HEY!"

* * *

"I am fifteen."

"Still younger than me."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Are you the oldest out of the group?"

"Physically, yes, but mentally no. Lastation came first, next Planeptune, than Leanbox, and finally Lowee."

'Does it go like that for the sisters?"

"No, it is...Nepgear first, then Uni, and lastly Rom, and Ram."(The author would like to say that he based the ages, off when their console-counterparts was released. Planeptune gave me a bit trouble, but yeah.)

"Why don't you have a little sister?"

"..."

"You don't have a answer do you?"

"IT IS SO UNFAIR THAT I DON'T HAVE A LITTLE SISTER AND THAT BLANC GETS TWINS, I MEAN EVERYONE LIKES ME, AND I HAVE ENOUGH SHARES, WHY DON'T I HAVE ONE! I SHOULD-" She went on a rant on how she should have one, and that she has more shares then Planeptune and stuff. Chika takes this time to show him to his room, which was the, "In case I get a little sibling, or twins" You would be surprised at how much games where in here. They have all the games from Leanbox, Lowee, and Lastation.

"Whoa! This room is awesome. Thank you."

"No problem. Now, I need to get back to playing with my darling Vert."

(In the woods)(Present)(Appule)

These woods are a bit creepy. I thing I made a wrong turn...Whatever, I will just call them and tell them to meet up in Lastatation, if I am not there in thirty minutes.I can just text them about the situation...And done! So now, all I have to do is make it there safely. Even if these monsters try to stop me.

" **Hold it there boy!** " I turn around to see a dark glow in a humanoid form. _Evil energy I presume. Whoa! It's power is even greater than Gohan in super saiyan form...How?_

"W-W-W-ho a-are you?" I say, stuttering.

" **I am a power like no other...I AM A GOD!** " It says as it throws me against a tree. Ow! That hurt! I rub the back of my head to realize I am bleeding. I get up, but it punches me back down.  
" **Tell the others... . .Them.** " It says and flys away. I try to fly to the Basilicom in Lowee, but I only end up at the door step before passing out.

(Lastation)

"Why do you try to deny it!"

"It is not denial, it is the truth."

"I know you Cosplay Noire, just tell me the truth." Uni said, trying to force her sister to answer. Without Gohan to play with, she usual walks the halls. She became more a emotional a week ago, putting people around her in a tough spot. Right now she found out that Noire was cosplaying an anime.

"ANIME SUCKS."

"YOU SUCK."

"THIS IS CHILDISH."

"JUST ADMIT IT! EVERYONE LOVES ANIME...or maybe that is why you don't have friends."

"HEY! I do too have friends. You are my friend."

"I am your sister. "

"Wow...low blow sis, low blow."

"So...do you like anime?" Uni said, while Noire leaves the room. Noire shuts the door so Uni doesn't get in. The truth of the matter is, her favorite anime is Nepruto, and she didn't want anyone to find out that she liked it the most, next to,"Hyperdragon Ball X." Currently, the X warriors are trying to defat Freezer, a Space Tyrant. Besides the point Uni smashes the door open to find it on.

"Sooooo..*smirk* what is the show?"

"I-I-I don't know..."

"Then give me a letter that is not in the title"

"...oh, C!"

Uni then looks at the recording files, to see a whole bunch of anime. "The Vegetables of Grisia" "Orelmo""Four Goddesses: Animation" and lots of others. The two that she recorded the most,"Nepruto" and "Hyperdragon X."

"Ok...so, are we going to watch anime back in me room-"

"Shut up, just SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!" Noire said, with a sudden outburst. Uni looked said, she was going to leave when **, BOOOM!...** Everything thing was silent... Uni has been, shot! She falls to the ground when Kei comes in, witnessing what had happen. She had a note on her hand, and looked at Noire seriously. It didn't last long, as Noire fainted. Gohan comes back with a smile on his face.

"I just finished ten quests. Also, someone is at the- WHAT HAPPENED?!" Gohan immediately went to Uni, picking her up, and ran to the nurse and back under one minute.

"Here, this explains everything." Kei said, giving him a black note.

* * *

(In Lowee)

"I guess I should start going back to Planeptune." Neptune says as she starts going towards the door, but then, Blanc received a text. She motioned for Neptune to come back as she started reading the message.

"Urgent message. Hello, this is the guy that talked to you on the phone before, Appule. I know, weird that I texted you instead of calling, but I need to focus. I was told by the CPU of Leanbox, Vert, to take you to Lastation for something, I don't really know. It was so important that she ran their. So anyway, if I'm not there in 30 minutes,go there by yourselves, I assume the oracle will fill you in. Hopefully, see ya later."

"Hmmmmmm, interesting, I wonder what was so important that Vert ran there?" Neptune said, questioning the person. Maybe Arfoire is attacking the town?(Hyperdimension Victory is when this takes place) No, that couldn't be it, because that wouldn't require all the Goddesses.

"I don't know Neptune, but lets wait the thirty minutes." Blanc says, and Neptune agrees.

(30 minutes later)

Blanc started to go to the door. Neptune was trying to say that he was going to be here, but Blanc didn't listen. She went out the door the and saw a horrific scene. A guy, all bloodied you in a combat suit that was blood, but is red now...

* * *

 _In the next episode_

 ** _"I was in your Home world, found a lab, and fused with a Green Thing."_**

 _"Cell..."_

 _"HOW DARE YOU TRAITOR?!"_

 _"I didn't know..."_

 _"Calm down Vegeta."_

 _"I will kill you!."_

 _" **Try me...**_ "

 _"Is Rom okay?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"Welcome home...Lexy."_

* * *

 **I think I did a good job today**

 **Neptune: You did good.**

 **Thanks, review and follow for more.**


	7. Chapter 7:Part one

**Chapter 7: The Note. Part 1. The Darkness Ark**

 **Hello again guys! I told you I would upload on Wednesday! Anyway, this is a two part chapter, and my first Ark! I go into the plot of this story more, and exactly what is the black evil thing.**

 **Neptune: Aren't you spoiling it a little bit?**

 **No, this is spoiling. *Whispers***

 **Neptune: Aww, now I know everything, dang it...**

 **Anyway, yeah, enjoy the story and I almost made it to a thousands views! I will make sure to upload a special filler chapter soon. Now, lets start the show!**

* * *

"What the Graveyard!?" Neptune says as she sees the bloody body.

"He is alive, call someone, I will take him to the bed." Blanc says as she picks him up and carries him over there. Meanwhile, Neptune makes a phone call towards a certain someone.

 _"Hey Nep-Nep, you almost never use your phone, what's up."_

 _"Compy, can you pleases get over hear with pudding on top."_

 _"You don't have any pudding left, Goku ate it-"_

 _"Not what I mean! In Lowee, someone got injured. He is bleeding!"_

 _"I will be there, by the way, want pudding?"_

 _"COMPA! You know I am trying to be serious for month!...yes."_

 _"Okay, bye!"_

 _"Bye."_

 _"Wait, I wanted to talk to my wifey-"_

Neptune ends the phone call, and gets to the bed as quickly as possible.

* * *

(With Compa and Red)

"Red! You know you aren't supposed to interrupt people in a phone call!"

"Sorry Compa."

"Also, how is IF."

"Iffy still sick, but if she takes her medicine, she will be up and running in two weeks."

"Two weeks!? That's a long time. She we take her with us?"

"Us? Were are we going?"

"To Lowee, someone is injured, and the doctors their have a day off."

Red became her assistant after she found all of her 'wifeys'. Compa told her she had to go to Medical School, she agreed, passing with a A+ In one year. She turned ot to be a prodigy, like Compa, and became her assistant, while wearing a red nurse outfit. IF has been sick for two weeks, she had the "CPR" sickness. It stand for CPU Radiation. She had been getting to much Radiation from The CPU Forms. It is a rare sickness, not many people got it, and when they did, it was for a week. IF got unlucky and has it for a whole month. They originally thought she was pregnant, from her puking, her sickness, and her weird cravings. They were proven wrong by the test.

"Who?"

"Some guy."

"Okay, lets go!"

They went off, Red carrying IF, and Compa bringing the medical supplies.

* * *

(In Lasation)

Noire woke up to see a weird spiky haired person, Gohan, Vert, Kei, and her little sister in a hospital bed.

"Dad, we can't just threaten the people to find the person."

"I think it is a great idea, with your powers, the person would be so scared, she will come out."

"Not exactly a smart long term plan to find _it_ Vert."

"Ka, I thought everything here is female?"

"It is Kei, Goku, and not everything. You're a boy, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but from a different dimension."

"Speaking of that, were is Appule? He should be here"

"So should Nepgear, Rom, and Ram." Goku said. _Would he try to pull a move? No, he is a little more mature, and Vegeta is definitely more mature...He didn't get killed, did he?_ As if on cue, Vert's phone rang and so did Goku's.

 _"Hello, Goddess Vert speaking."_

 _"Hey Verty, we got something or someone not in the position to move."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Appule, I think that was his name. I will call him Apple."_

 _"MY BABY!"_

 _"Calm down Verty, you have too man exclamation points! Only one, like this."_

 _"Sorry, just worried."_

 _"Nothing...'cough' to... be...worried...'cough' about."_

 _"Apple stay down! Sorry Vert got to go, bye!"_

 _'Wait!I-" The phone hanged up._

 _"Goku!"_

 _"Nepgear!"_

 _"Something happened to Rom!"_

 _"Rom?"_

 _"Yeah. Someone shot her! Come quick...AAHHH!"_

The phone hanged up after that. Everyone heard the loud scream coming from Goku's phone. Gohan looked at his dad questioning why he had a phone and asked it himself.

 _Flashback_

 _"I AM NOT A BABYSITTER!" Said Vegeta, as he crossed his arms._

 _"You agreed to be my right hand man!"_

 _"Get a Left hand man them!"_

 _"I don't have anyone that strong!"_

 _"Then you are out of luck! What kind of person do you think I am, to babysit a weird otaku adult, a brat, and a shy, medical school brat!"_

 _"Mina is not a otaku! She is also not weird! She just had a overload of shares and said stuff she didn't mean!"_

 _"THEN MAKE HER DO IT!"_

 _"SHE IS COMING WITH ME!"_

 _"WHY CAN'T WE ALL COME!"_

 _"I DON'T WANT EVERYONE TO COME."_

 _"Fine! Kids! We are going somewhere!"_

 _"Where...are...we...going Mister Vegeta!"_

 _"Yeah! I want to know Vegetables."_

 _"To Planeptune!"_

 _"WHAT?"_

 _"Come on brats, lets go!" Vegeta picks them both up, and flys to Planeptune. Blanc chasing after them with Mina. Mina ask a few questions about life, and vert, and before they know it, they are there. Vegeta immediately spots Goku in a butler outfit, and starts to walk up to him. Goku saw Vegeta and was shocked. Someone else was here, from his home._

 _"Vegeta-"_

 _"Kakkarot! Were is you orange and blue outfit?"_

 _"It's called a-"_

 _"I really don't care Kakkarot! Get it out! We are warriors, not butlers."_

 _"We don't know were are Vegeta, I don't think I need to-"_

 _"Androids." With that, Goku immediately's goes to change his outfit. Neptune, Nepgear , and Vegeta talk about how he new him, and wait was happening. Goku comes backs, and they talk about how they got here. In the end, Goku gives Vegeta a phone, and he gets himself a phone, and gives Vegeta his phone number, in case he was going to call him. Ever since then, he quit his job as a butler, and started to do quest to pay off living there, Nepgear was against it, but Histoire and Neptune insist._

* * *

"Oh, that's how you got your phone."

"Androids?"

"They were coming in his world, I am sure his Gohan has it Noire...Noire!" Vert goes up to hug her, saying she missed her and though she was gone forever, as the others smile at her. Noire is okay, Uni is sort of Ok, IF is sick, and Appule...

* * *

(Lowee)

"Let...me...get up." Appule says trying to get up.

"No app-app! I have to strip you, clean you. and bandage you!" Compa said, while Neptune is now face palming, Blanc is confused, and Red seems...excited?

"Do we completely strip him, or just everything except the pants, since he appears to be hurting mainly in the head and back?" Red asked, while Vegeta was frowning. _A saiyan would get up, and complete his goal! Apparently he is to weak-_ Before he could finish, he lost his balance.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed Appule as he charged up all his energy, causing a didn't last long as he feel on his knees, drained of all his powers.

"I. Am. Not. Weak!" Appule says as he struggles to get up.

"There we go. Here, eat this. It heals you completely. Or you can save it incase we need it." Vegeta tosses him a Senzu Bean, which he decides to eat it, and make a full recovery, and gets his. Compa and Red are in shocked that something like that exists, while Neptune and Blanc are amazed.

 **"Clap, clap, clap...That earthquake really ruined my stuff you know!"** Everyone turns to a purple lady named Arfoire. She seemed the same, except the green hair and a green tail with a stinger on it.

"Cell..." Appule says as he charges his energy.

 **"Cell?Nope, not even close. I am Arfell!"**

"What? Arfoire? What are you trying to do now?"

" **You kids don't get it do you? Every universe has it's enemy, and each universe has a barrier between it. This one broke, right Appule?"** Everyone immediately turns Appule, who looks angry and shocked at the same time.

"Wait...I couldn't wish for something like that!"

"...YOU! You brought to this dimension, didn't you? You want us to die?!"

 **"Calm down Vegeta, he isn't the only one who did it. Gohan, and Nepgear. Gohan was with Appule when he did it, and Nepgear accepted all the consequences. Let's get down to business, I am the villain of this time. The next villain is the fusion of a latest Villains not counting what they are doing with BOG, ROF, and DBS! Everything in those two worlds fused! You can find everyone the fused people- oh wait, I killed them! Find Karin tower, it has a explanation!"** With that, Arfell disappeared!

* * *

 **Hello! Sorry for the shortness, but the next episode is super long, so find it in your heart to forgive me! This two part episode gave me a idea to make Bulma and Chi Chi come back, but no one is going to like that! Also, I just felt like they would move on if they die, and make a new family(Get what I am saying) See ya!**


	8. Chapter 0 The Endor is?

**Chapter 7: The Note. Part 2. The Darkness Ark Or was. I have decided to...**

 **Neptune: To discontinue the story.**

 **I was getting there. You could adopt it, if you want, which probably has rules which I should check. I love this series, but I have no time for it.. I have things to catch up on, since my computer was down for three weeks.**

 **Neptune.: this was the chapter he was working on.. enjoy it, also the main plot was supposed to be the group training, making Leanbox having a CPU candidate, goku sacrifices himself with Appule to stop the villain, the soldier aooule from frieza will never be mentioned again, don't even think about it, amd a pink Rei Ryghts. Hopefully she didn't teleport me like the original...**

 **She didn't...she made you candy...**

 **Neptune:WHATTTTTTTTTTTT!**

 **Jk. Enjoy it, the probably last chapter. UNLESS you want to work on the-**

 **Neptune: I will see ya in the next on.**

* * *

 **Hello again guys! Anyway, this is a two part chapter, and my first Ark! I go into the plot of this story more. I just realized, I didn't go into the not.**

 **Neptune: Yeah, you silly writer!**

 **I got to hurry up and finish this. I am going somewhere on the tenth of this month, so I can't write for three days! School is also coming up, so that is a distraction.**

 **Neptune: Lol, what is school? Is it a food? A paper? Tell me, tell me! WHAT ARE THOSE?!( I am sorry for what I did.)**

 **Anyway, yeah, enjoy the story and I made it to a thousands views! I will make sure to upload a special filler chapter soon. Now, lets start the show! This was not copied and pasted.**

 **Neptune: DON'T IGNORE ME YOU-**

* * *

"...What just happened?" Compa asked, after getting under the bed. She apparently went under the bed when the earthquake started.

"Basically, this universe combined are enemies into one big bad guy! I don't think that is a...Oh no, no no no no!"Appule said, as he started realizing what that meant. In current time in Gokus universe, he faced a god trying to destroy earth! Granted, he didn't, but fused with another person, could cause chaos!

"Kid! What are you panicking about! That freak will be destroyed! I will-" Vegeta started, but didn't finish.

"Beerus." One word, and Vegeta eyes went wide. It was rare to see Vegeta scared, but if he was, it was a good reason to be scared yourself.

"Who is Beerus...? If he...if he...if he is enough to get Vegeta scared, I want to know!" Blanc said, unsure if she wanted to find out.

"Beerus is the God Of Destruction simply put! He destroys planets for fun! He can do it by taping a table! He turned out good in end, but fused with someone could cause chaos! Who is your most recent villain?" Appule asked.

"We don't know yet, it hasn't translated in English yet, and the author won't see it." Neptune says, breaking the fourth wall, after I had just build it! Or had 1 month ago as I said on 9/18/15.

"What she is saying, is that there wasn't a villain recently."Blanc says, covering up for Neptune.


	9. Chapter 9: I love reviews!

**Chapter 8: Random questions you might have.**

 **Neptune: Why did you think it was okay for Chi Chi to wish that they didn't have superforms.**

 **I suppose she thought if there life was easy, they would forgot about their home world.**

 **Neptune: Why didn't Chi and Bulma come with.**

 **Not how you say her name! Anyway, then everyone would have to come, and if Gohan in the DBZ world didn't have a mother or a father, he would never know he could fight like that. Plot also demanded it.**

 **Neptune: You did a terrible job at explaining everything and I will never forgive you! 1 out of ten, don't read ever again.**

 **...Ok.**

 **Neptune: Why is the dimensions fused? What is a time patroller? Why does Uni go in a friggin comma or whatever by one gun shot! This isn't SAO, don't even try to be!**

 **Any characters that go into different fuse, because it does. Watch Xenoverse... Uni...got hit in the heart?! I don't know.**

 **Neptune: Excatly!**

 **Neptune, just stop.**

 **Neptune: What?**

 **...Well that is all for today. Join us next, maybe. Possible.**


End file.
